When You Put Two and Two Together
by spawntastic
Summary: Rachel and Finn gave up their four children, Annabelle, Ben, Chris, and Dae. Now, 13 years later, Finchel has a two year old daughter. When the quads return to Lima, what happens when they puts two and two together? Finchel !xX ON-HIATUS! Xx!
1. Annabelle, Ben, Chris, Dae, and Natalia

**So funny story. 1) I opened up the new family fanfictions for Finchel and found five or six new ones! Yay! Thank you to ALL those authors! 2) I jammed my pointer finger while playing volleyball for the seventh time this last Wednesday. So all of this is typed on my iPhone with the Mail app. Forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Quick would be together with Beth, Emma would be pregnant by now, and Jesse St. Butthead would not be in the picture. :) All VERY good thoughts, right?**

* * *

><p>Annabelle Puckerman walked down the halls of McKinley Middle School in her cheerleading outfit. Her usually brown curls were up in a tight, high ponytail and eyes looked fierce as she walked down the hall. "Hey Anna." Her best friend since kindergarten, Ben Chang, said as the two met up. The weird thing about him was that his parents were all Asian and had black hair. He had brown hair and brown eyes and looked nothing like Mike or Tina. He looked more like Annabelle, or his other friend, Christopher Abrams. Or more like. Ew. Annabelle gagged at the thought. Dae Schuester. Dae was a very unpopular girl at McKinley. Annabelle, Ben, Dae, and Christopher all looked alike. Dae had wavy chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. Ben had brown hair (like Finn) and brown eyes. Christopher had very dark brown hair and brown and hazel eyes. And Annabelle, little miss perfect, had curly brown waves and big, brown eyes. People normally (especially when she, Puck, and Quinn were out) always suspected her as their kid. Because she looked like Puck. But secret was she, including Ben, Dae, and Christopher, were not the kids of their parents.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rach, where's Natalia at?" Finn asked while walking through their Lima, Ohio, appartment. Natalia was their four year old daughter. Finn and Rachel loved her to death. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was a sweetheart. "Nat's in bed taking a nap, Finn." Rachel replied from their bedroom. Finn nodded and walked to his office. He loved his life. Married his high school sweetheart. Had a kid. Works as a sports journalist for the Lima Herald. He wanted his life to stay the same. Well, almost. He opened his cabinet and sat down in front of his computer desk. The desk had a shelf above it and was very tall. One of the doors to the cabinet opened and revealed four babies, children, and teens. This first baby was a girl and had Annabelle Rose Hudson written in Sharpie on it. Next was a boy who had in Sharpie written on it Benjamin William Hudson. Next was Dae Quinn Hudson and then Christopher Noah Hudson. They were all in their incubators at the hospital. They were just four days old. Then, under the four pictures, were four pictures of the same babies up above, but they were all children. Annabelle was pictured next to Quinn and Puck with her brown hair in pigtails and she was wearing a pink ruffled skirt and a hot pink shirt with sequins and words it. Then there was Ben. This picture of Ben always made him laugh. His brown hair was spiked up slightly and wearing a white undershirt, a blue button down shirt that was unbuttoned, and khaki shorts. Tina and Mike were smiling and kneeling next to him. Ben also had a huge, cheesy grin. Then there was Dae, Mr. Schue, and Mrs. Schue with their biological child Leah. Leah was eight in this picture and had Emma's red hair. Dae had her brown hair in two braids and was wearing a lime green sundress with white leggings. Then there was Christopher with Artie and his wife Samantha. Christopher was wearing a New York Giants t-shirt, a baseball cap, and khaki shorts. This was their first year at the same preschool. They were all four. Then their were the teens. And like before it was Annabelle, Ben, Dae, and Christopher. Annabelle was in her cheerleading outfit and her hair was in a high pony tail. Dae was wearing a t-shirt and some jeans. Her wavy brown hair was in a braid. Ben was wearing almost the same thing he wore on his first day of preschool. And Christopher was wearing a football jersey and jeans. They were starting middle school back up this year. They were at the same school. They were all 13. He and Rachel were their parents. Finn agreed that with him still trying to find a job and her just being out of college that they couldn't be parents. They gave them up. They gave them to Will and Emma, Quinn and Puck, Mike and Tina, and Artie and Samantha. They probably were never going to see Finn and Rachel again. But that is going to change.<p> 


	2. Lost and Found part 1

Finn walked into his office Friday morning after dropping off Natalia with Kurt, Blaine, and their three year old son Liam. "Finn," His intern, Summer, said to him as he passed her desk. Finn stopped by, knocked on it, and smiled. "Hey Summer. What's up?" Summer tilted her head towards their boss' office, Mr. Robert California. **(Hats off to THE OFFICE!) **

"Finn Hudson, just the man of the hour I wanted to see. Come to my office, Mr. Hudson." Robert gestured a hand into his bright and welcoming office. Finn looked at Summer, who shrugged, and went into his boss' office. He sat down in one of the two striped chairs in front of the desk. Robert sat down in a leather black chair behind the desk that was in front of three large windows. "Mr. Hudson, I regret to inform you that you've been fired. And that Jefferson King is taking your spot."

Finn was shocked. More like completely furious. Like back in his old glee club days when he got mad at Quinn and Puck. Much like that. "I can't be fired! I have a two year old at home and a wife! We're barely surviving on what we have!" He stood up from his chair and yelled. Robert stood up ready to fight. "Mr. Hudson, you perform 90% of your tasks slowly! Mr. King has the other 10% we need to have a good sports journalists! Please gather your things and leave this office building! Imediately!" He finished as Finn left the office and went to his.

He went to his office with a box, from Summer, and started packing. All his photos of Rachel, Annabelle, Ben, Chris, Dae, and Natalia, his high school trophies and his #5 jersey, and last but not least, he grabbed a box. This box was a special box. It was dark brown and very old, but yet it was very small. He opened it to see a picture from Annabelle when she was in first grade all folded up. He unfolded it and revealed a picture of Quinn and Puck with her by a tree. It was neatly drawn in crayon. He set it down and then got out a baseball from Ben when he was in third grade. He was the best on his team. That ball had a signature from Ben on it. Next was a poem from Dae. It was talking about Will, Emma, and Leah. And that she loved her family fully.

Then there was Chris' own handprint. Tears from Finn's eyes rolled down his cheeks. His four kids weren't with them anymore. He put the box in the bigger box and finished putting other belongings in it. Finally, he was finished and headed out to say good bye to Summer. She looked at him with sad eyes. "Bye Finn." She waved goodbye and Finn responded with a wave before getting into the elevator and going to get Natalia.

€€€€€€€€€€€!

"So your partners are Hailey Peterson, Chrissi Lore, and Zak Ho, Jake Ho, Siobhan Evan, and Maddie St. Mark, and Lola Gregg, Johnathan Kioko, and Jones Pierce-Lopez. And due to an uneven number of students, Annabelle Puckerman, Benjamin Chang, Christopher Abrams, and Dae Schuster are partners." The four looked at eachother. Annabelle at Ben, Ben at Dae, Chris at Annabelle, and Dae looked at Chris. All in surprise.

They soon agreed to meet at Annabelle's house after school to discuss their project on the baby boom. At four thirty, Ben, Dae, and Chris arrived on her doorstep. Puck and Quinn lived with Annabelle and their brown yorkie, Jack. "So who wants to knock on the door?" Dae asked. Ben knocked non-chalantly on the white door and Quinn opened it. "Hello Mrs. Puckerman. I'm Dae Schuester and these are my classmates Ben Chang and Chris Abrams. We're here to work on our school project with Annabelle."

Quinn remembered the day Rachel asked her to have Annabelle.

_"Quinn, I want you to have Annabelle Rose. She is very special to Finn and I. First baby I've ever delivered. I know you and No-er-Puck can raise her into a very beautiful and talented girl." Quinn nodded with Puck with full knowledge for what Finn and Rachel expected. Rachel held Annabelle again and kissed her forhead. "Annie, honey, I love you with all my heart. You're my Annabelle Rose. Nobody could ever. EVER. Replace you. I love you, Annabelle. Always and forever." Rachel handed the baby to Finn and he held his first daughter. His first kid. "Hey Annabelle. You're special. You know that right? Well, first you have a sister and two brothers. You have your little brothers, Benjamin William and Christopher Noah. Chris' going with Tina and Mike Chang and Ben's going with Artie and Samantha. Then you have your little sister, Dae Quinn. Dae's going with our old glee club coaches, Will and Emma Schuester. You're in good hands, baby girl. Very good hands. Love you, Annabelle."_

_Finn then passed Annabelle over to Quinn and Puck as the other couple gave them a hug and soon walked away. Never to be heard from again._

Quinn pulled each of them into a hug before letting them inside. "Belle, your partners are here!" She called upstairs. Annabelle came downstairs with Jack close behind her. Her hair was wavy and out of her normal ponytail. _Well now she doesn't look mean. _Dae thought to herself and smiled at Annabelle. "Thanks Mom. We'll be in my room upstairs." The four spinted upstairs and into Annabelle's room.

"Puck!" Quinn called out as soon as her daughter's door closed. Puck came into the living area and looked at Quinn. He still had a mohawk and goofy grin. "Hey Q. Where's Belle?" Quinn directed up stairs and Puck nodded. "With Benjamin William Chang, Christopher Noah Abrams, and Dae Quinn Schuester."

Puck's eyes widened in surprise. The Hudson Quads were back together. "Should we tell them they're related? I mean, they're almost 13; and it isn't a closed adoption. Rachel and Finn just kept no contact with them since they were four." Quinn asked remarking the fact. Puck remembered that. Rachel and Finn still wanted to hear from their friends and chose open adoption; but soon lost contact and faded out of the picture of Annabelle, Ben, Chris, and Dae's lives.

Quinn walked over to Puck. "Should we?" Puck kissed her forehead. "No. Let's have Belle find them." Little did they know, Annabelle was at the staircase. Listening to every word. And learning she's adopted.


	3. Lost and Found part 2

Dae closed her locker one early Wednesday morning as Annabelle walked up to her quickly in her cheerleading outfit. She braced herself for what was about to come. "I need to talk to you, Ben, and Chris in the McKinley High School choir room. 12:00 sharp. Don't be late." She stated before spinning around and walking back down the hall. Dae was now confused.

She sorta knew what was going on. She knew that her parents, Will and Emma, weren't actually her real parents. Like birth parents. And that Leah was always theirs. Never someone else's. She was told about her birth parents on her eighth birthday. She cried and cried for hours on end and practically had wet her pillow. Will and Emma tried to give her more information, but Dae refused and ran to her room to cry.

Dae then continued on to her next class. Around 11:30, Leah stopped in Dae's homeroom. Leah knocked as Miss Sparling nodded for her to come in. "Hi, I'm here for Dae Schuester. Dae, I have your soccer stuff." Dae had been in soccer since she was at least six years old. She's been goalie for the last five years for the Lima Lil' Beans, Lima Dutchs, and the McKinley Junior High Titans. She blushed, stood up, and went to get her bag. "Thanks Lee. I owe you one." She whispered to Leah. "No problem, 'lil sis. Anytime. Make us Titans proud." Leah whispered with a smile. Dae smiled and put the bag in the back of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in her office at her work on Facebook, talking to Kurt and Santana. <em>How has it been with one of Finchel's kids in your life? <em>Santana messaged her and Quinn sighed. _It's fine. Puck and I have Annabelle Rose, their oldest. We haven't heard from them in FOREVER! :| _Quinn responded and an idea came to her. Dae, Chris, and Ben had a soccer game today; and Annabelle had to go to cheer for them.

She soon typed in Rachel Hudson into the search bar and clicked search. Quinn closed her eyes and hoped for Rachel. She opened one to see Rachel, Finn, and a toddler on their profile. _It was Rachel-Finn Hudson._ Quinn smiled and clicked her profile. Her most recent status was this: _Finn lost his job today. :( Sorta grateful for just having Nat. _Nat? Who was Nat? She opened their pictures to reveal an album made two years. Natalia Maria Hudson.

Quinn smiled and messaged them, hoping it would work and the quads would meet Finn and Rachel.

* * *

><p>"I have called you here today about my concernment of being adopted." Annabelle began as the three laughed. "You're joking right, Annabelle?" Dae asked. Dae, Ben, and Chris were sitting on the three seats in front of Annabelle, who was standing. "Yeah, Anna. I have better things to do than this." Ben said very doubtful.<p>

**Annabelle:**

Oooh-oh (x4)

**Dae:**

She, she ain't real  
>She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will<br>She, is a stranger  
>You and I have history, now don't you remember?<br>Sure, she's got it all But baby is that really what you want?

(Pause)

Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds  
>She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down<br>She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core  
>Now Rumor has it, she ain't got your love anymore<p>

**Dae:**

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris, and Annabelle:** Rumor)

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris, and Annabelle:** Rumor)

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris, and Annabelle:** Rumor)

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris, and Annabelle:** Rumor)

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris, and Annabelle:** Rumor) **Annabelle:** Don't forget me

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris, and Annabelle:** Rumor) **Annabelle:** I beg

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris, and Annabelle:** Rumor) **Annabelle:** I remember

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris, and Annabelle:** Rumor) **Annabelle:** You said

Rumor has it

**Annabelle:**

I heard that you settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now<br>I heard that your dreams came true  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you<p>

**Dae:**

Woooah

**Dae:**

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris, and Annabelle:** Rumor) **Dae:** Rumor has it

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris, and Annabelle:** Rumor) **Dae:** Rumor has it

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris, and Annabelle:** Rumor) **Dae:** Yeah baby

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris, and Annabelle:** Rumor)

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris, and Annabelle:** Rumor) **Annabelle:** Don't forget me

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris, and Annabelle:** Rumor) **Annabelle:** I beg

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris, and Annabelle:** Rumor) **Annabelle:** I remember

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris, and Annabelle:** Rumor) **Annabelle:** You said

Rumor has it

**Annabelle:**

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
>You made a fool out of me,<br>And, boy, you're bringing me down,  
>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,<br>But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for

**Dae:**

Rumor

Rumor

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris:** Rumor) **Dae:** Rumor

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris:** Rumor)

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris:** Rumor) **Dae: **Yeah

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris:** Rumor) **Dae:** Yeah

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris:** Rumor) **Annabelle:** Don't forget me

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris:** Rumor) **Annabelle:** I beg

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris:** Rumor) **Annabelle:** I remember

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris:** Rumor) **Annabelle:** You said

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris:** Rumor) **Dae: **Hey hey

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris:** Rumor)

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris:** Rumor) **Dae: **Rumor has it

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris:** Rumor)

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris:** Rumor) **Annabelle:** Don't forget me

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris:** Rumor) **Annabelle:** I beg

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris:** Rumor) **Annabelle:** I remember

Rumor has it (**Ben, Dae, Chris:** Rumor) **Annabelle:** You said

Rumor has it

**Dae with the Ben, Chris, and Annabelle:**

Never mind I'll find someone like you (**Annabelle: **Rumor has it)

I wish nothing but the best for you too (**Annabelle: **Rumor has it)

**Annabelle with the Ben, Dae, and Chris:**

Don't forget me (**Dae: **Rumor has it)

I beg I remember (**Dae: **Rumor has it)

You said

**Dae:**

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

**Annabelle:**  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead<p>

Emma and Will stood at the door of the choir room watching Annabelle, Ben, Chris, and Dae sing. "So we're adopted Annabelle?" "Correct." Will said as the four froze completely. "Wanna perform in glee club today?"

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, we have some special performers coming in and performing for us. I would like you to meet Annabelle Puckerman, Ben Chang, Chris Abrams, and my daughter Dae Schuester!" Will said welcoming in the four. They waved as one of Will's students raised her hand. "Mr. Schue, they look like they're in Middle School." She said very unsure. "What's the problem with that?" Leah said and winked at them. "They will be performing a mash up for us. Take it away guys."<p>

**Ben:**  
>Hit me with your best shot,<br>Why don't you hit me with your best shot?

**Annabelle:**  
>I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya',<p>

**Chris with Ben:**  
>Hit me with your best shot,<p>

Fire away!

**Dae with Annabelle:**  
>I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!<p>

**Annabelle:**  
>One way or another, I'm gonna find ya',<br>I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya',  
>One way or another, I'm gonna win ya',<br>I'll get ya'! I'll get ya'!

**Chris:**  
>Well, you're the real tough cookie with the long history,<br>Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me,  
>That's OK, let's see how you do it,<br>Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!

**Dae with Annabelle:**  
>Hit me with your best shot,<br>Why don't you hit me with your best shot?

**Annabelle:**  
>I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya',<p>

**Ben with Chris:**

Hit me with your best shot,

Fire away!

**Annabelle with Dae:**

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!

**Dae:**

You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
>But that's OK, see if I care!<br>Knock me down, it's all in vain  
>I'll get right back on my feet again! (<strong>Annabelle:<strong> That's right!)

**Chris with Ben:**  
>Hit me with your best shot,<br>Why don't you hit me with your best shot?

**Annabelle:**

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya',

**Chris with Ben:**

Hit me with your best shot,

Fire away!

**Annabelle with Dae:**

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!

**Dae:**

And if the lights are all out

I'll follow your bus downtown

See who's hangin' out...

**Ben**:

Hit me with your best shot,

Fire away!

**Annabelle and Ben:**

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! (**New Directions:** Yeah!)

Hit me with your best shot, (**Annabelle:** Hit me with your best shot!)

Why don't you hit me with your best shot? (**Dae:** Hit me with your best shot!)

(**New Directions: **I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!)

Hit me with your best shot!

**Ben &** **Annabelle**:

Fire away! (**Annabelle:** Ay ay ay ay ay!)

**Everyone:**

One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'I'm gonna get ya', yeah (**Troubletones**: get ya', get ya', get ya'!)

**Ben:**

Hit me with your best shot (**Troubletones**: One way or another)

**Ben and Annabelle:**

Fire away! (**Annabelle:** Ay ay ay ay ay!)

**Annabelle:**

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!

**Ben:**

Fire away!

**New Directions:**

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!

**Ben and Annabelle:**

Hit me with your best shot!

* * *

><p>"Rach, are you sure we should go to their game? I mean, they barely know who we are." Finn said carrying Natalia to the field with Rachel. Rachel nodded, "We are ready for this." They looked onto the field and moved in quietly. "Dae!" Rachel pointed out and pointed to Dae who was in the goalie's box. She had her brown hair in a high pony tail and was in bright green and red jersey for goalie.<p>

Natalia looked at Rachel in confusion. "Nat, baby, it's you sissy." "No sissy." Finn laughed at Natalia and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And it's Ben and Chris!" Finn said watching the two boys in fascination. "Where's Anna?" Finn asked turning around and looking at Rachel who shrugged. "Quinn said she was cheering." "RACHEL! FINN!" A voice called out to them.

"Quinn! Puck!" Rachel responded and gave the couple a hug. Will, Emma, Artie, Samantha, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Mike came and greeted them. They smiled. "And who's this beautiful baby?" Tina asked while holding Natalia. "That's Natalia Maria Hudson. She's two." Rachel replied kissing the small toddler who giggled in return. "She is the cutest thing Rach. She looks like you." Quinn said crossing her arms with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Ben! Kick the ball!" Chris yelled as the two sprinted down the field. "Come on Ben!" Annabelle cried out to the two from the sidelines in her cheerleading uniform. "You have this, Ben!" Dae exclaimed out and jumping up and down.<p>

He gave a good kick and into the goal and passed the other team's goalie. The final score was Titans-2 and Jaguars-0. Dae and Annabelle sprinted to their friend and Chris gave Ben a fist pump. "Ben, that was amazing!" Dae said giving him a huge hug.

"Good job, kids." Artie and Samantha said coming down to the field with the other parents. They congratulated them until Quinn spoke up. "Rach, Finn, Nat, these are the other Hudson's."

"Dae, Chris, Ben, Annabelle, these are your parents."


	4. You will not be one by heart

_**Recently on When You Put Two and Two Together...**_

_Quinn spoke up. "Rach, Finn, Nat, these are the other Hudson's."_

_"Dae, Chris, Ben, Annabelle, these are your parents."_

"Uh, Mom, can I just go home now?" Annabelle asked while stepping forward, away from the line Ben, Chris, Dae, and Annabelle formed. Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Finn, and some other parents looked concerned. "Sure?" Quinn said while looking at Puck, who shrugged. Ben, Chris, and Dae agreed with Annabelle. The families took their respected child home, leaving Finn, Rachel, and Natalia standing in the middle of the field.

"That felt so pointless!" Rachel cried and threw her jacket on the couch. She was infuriated. Her own kids didn't want to see her. Even her Annabelle Rose. Finn carried Nat [Natalia] in and stood in the living room. Rachel paced back and forth. "They didn't even want to talk with us! 'Can I go home?' URG!" She yelled before looking at Finn. He stared at her like she was a mad-woman. "Rach..." Rachel kept going on. "Rach." She continued. "RACHEL!" He yelled before giving a huge kiss. "The kids just blew us off 'cause they were nervous. Remember when you met your mom? You told me you two just sat in two different rows and didn't look at eachother. Just take it one kid at a time. We'll start with Chris, then Chris and Dae, and then Ben, Chris, and Dae. Annabelle's taking this pretty hard. We'll deal with her separately. Okay?"

Rachel smiled before nodding. "Okay." Her phone vibrated rapidly with an incoming call from Quinn. "Hey Quinn. What's up? Really? Will, Emma, Tina, Mike, Artie, Samantha, you, and Puck all agree? What? Oh my! Oh my, oh my, oh my... Well, Finn and I both agree that we wanted to get to know them better, but overall we agree 100%! I'll call you back. Thanks so much, Quinn! Bye!" She ended the conversation with a squeal, like she just earned the role of Elphaba in Wicked. Finn looked at her again with a look. "What just happened?" "They all offered to give back Annabelle, Ben, Chris, and Dae to us."

"You know Annabelle, we didn't make a smart move last week at the soccer game. Now Finn and Rachel want to hang out with me and Dae! I thought we were just going to avoid them!" Chris complained. Everyone's attitude towards the situation changed. Annabelle and the quads didn't want to be near Rachel, Finn, and Nat. They knew they were being cold and harsh, but they ignored them for 13 years of their life. 13 years! "Seriously? Ugh, they ignored us and suddenly want to be our parents? They have a kid! I want to stay with my parents. Not the Hudsons." The other three agreed.

They soon were meeting every week in the WMHS choir room during their lunch, study, and free period. The same matter always came up, Finn and Rachel wanted to be their parents and they wouldn't allow it. Parents aren't replaceable. Their adoptive parents raised them, taught them, and helped them. There was no way possible that Finn and Rachel could take their spots instantly. No way possible.

Will knocked at the door one December day during the quads meeting. "Dae, Chris, you're leaving early with Finn and Rachel Hudson today. After lunch, you need to pack up and go." He said before heading back to his classroom. Their faces had disgusted looks on them.

**Ben:**  
>What I want you've got<br>It might be hard to handle  
>Like the flame that burns the candle<br>The candle feeds the flame

**Annabelle, Ben, Chris, Dae: **  
>Eh Eh<p>

**Ben:  
><strong>What I've got's full stock  
>Of thoughts and dreams that scatter<br>You pull them all together  
>And how I can't explain<br>Ah Yeah! Well well you...

**Annabelle: **  
>I can't go for that<p>

**Ben:  
><strong>You make my dreams come true

**Annabelle:**  
>I can't go for that<br>I can't go for that

**Ben:  
><strong>Well well well you

**Annabelle:**  
>I can't go for that<p>

**Ben:  
><strong>Oh yeah  
>You make my dreams come true<p>

**Annabelle with Ben, Chris, and Dae: **  
>I can't go for that<br>I can't go for that

**Dae and Chris: **  
>On a night when bad dreams<br>Become a screamer  
>When they're messin' with the dreamer<p>

**Ben and Dae: **  
>I can laugh it in the face<p>

**Chris:**  
>Twist and shout my way out<p>

**Chris and Dae:**  
>And wrap yourself around me<br>'Cause I ain't the way you found me

**Ben and Dae: **  
>And I'll never be the same<br>Oh yeah  
>Well 'cause you<p>

**Annabelle:**  
>I can't go for that<p>

**Ben: **  
>You make my dreams come true<p>

**Annabelle:**  
>I can't go for that<br>I can't go for that

**Ben:**  
>Well well well you<p>

**Annabelle:**  
>I can't go for that<p>

**Ben:**  
>Oh yeah<br>You make my dreams come true

**Quads:**  
>I can't go for that<br>I can't go for that

**Ben: **  
>Oh Listen to this, ow!<p>

**Annabelle: **  
>Yeah!<p>

**Ben:  
><strong>Ooooh ooh ooh oh

**Annabelle: **  
>Chke-ch-bwa!<p>

**Ben and Annabelle:**  
>I'm down on my daydream<br>But that sleepwalk should be over by now  
>I know!<br>Yeah!

**Annabelle:  
><strong>I'll

**Ben and Chris:**  
>I'll do anything<p>

**Annabelle: **  
>That you want me to<p>

**Ben and Chris:**  
>I-I-I'll<p>

**Annabelle: **  
>Do almost anything<p>

**Ben: **  
>You make my dreams come true<br>(**Chris:**True)

**Annabelle: **  
>I'll<p>

**Chris:**  
>I'll do anything<br>(**Ben:** Oh Yeah!)

**Annabelle: **  
>That you want me to<p>

**Chris and Ben:**  
>I-I-I'll<p>

**Annabelle:  
><strong>Do almost anything

**Ben with the Quads: **  
>You make my dreams come true<p>

**Annabelle:**  
>I can't go for that<p>

**Ben:  
><strong>You make my dreams come true

**Annabelle:**  
>I can't go for that<br>I can't go for that

**Chris:**  
>I've been waiting for, waiting for,<br>Waiting for, waiting for, waiting for,  
>(<strong>Annabelle:<strong> I can't go for that)  
>Waiting for, waiting for<p>

**Quads:**  
>You make my dreams come true<p>

**Annabelle:**  
>I can't go for that<br>I can't go for that

**Ben:  
><strong>You make my dreams come true

Chris and Dae were out at the front of the school with their backpacks and waiting for Finn and Rachel. "This is going to be stupid and lame." Dae stated. "I agree. I rather be in math or even science class to get out of this." A red corolla pulled up with Finn and Rachel in it. "Hey guys!" Rachel said with her window down. The two looked as grumpy as possible. "Come on in. Nat's at my brothers' house today." Reluctantly, they got in the car and remained quiet for the drive. "How's school, Dae? Your dad told me you're a straight A student. Very impressive!" Finn said while driving. Dae shrugged before getting out her book report book to read. Chris looked at his soccer ball that he packed for later. "Chris, how's soccer going?"

"Good..." He trailed off, and received an disappointing glare from Dae. "What did you do?" She whispered to him. He glared back at her. "Being nice. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be here." She groaned and leaned back in her seat. The four stopped at a small park in Lima's family friendly area of town. "Wanna play some soccer or football, Chris?" He shrugged. "Sure! But I'm gonna win!" The boys left the car with Rachel and Dae trailing behind them. "Dae?" Rachel asked. Dae hesitated at first, but remembered what Chris said. She wouldn't be here without them. "Yeah?" "What do you like to do?" Dae smiled. "I'm learning to play the violin. Mom and Dad say I'm really good at him. So does Lee-Lee!" _Lee-Lee? Whose Lee-Lee?_ Rachel wondered to her self.

"Sorry Rachel! I meant Leah, she's my sister." Dae responded, earning a nod from Rachel. The rest of the afternoon went great. They went to get some frozen yogurt for Finn, Chris, and Dae; and then went to see a movie. Dae and Chris both took a liking to Finn and Rachel that day, as did Finn and Rachel.

Annabelle called Dae later that night to ask how her day with Finn and Rachel. The phone rang forever until Dae picked up. "Hello?" "Dae it's me." "Oh hey, Annabelle. What's up?" Annabelle scratched her head. "How was your day with Finn and Rachel?" "It was AWESOME! We went to the park and Rachel and I talked while Chris and Finn played soccer, we then went to get fro-yo, and then we went to see _I am Number Four_. And oddly enough, we all said Sarah Hart looks like your mom. Weird huh?" Annabelle laughed before nodding. "Woah. That's really awkward. Anyway, it was fun?" "Yeah! They're thinking about taking Ben with us next time! I can't wait!" Annabelle then hung up. _Annabelle Rose Puckerman, you will not like the Hudson's. Even though you are one by blood, you will not be one by heart. _She thought to herself.

"Hey Puck," Quinn called to Puck that same night, "I have some news for you.." He came in from the kitchen. "Yeah?" "I'm pregnant!"


	5. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!

_**Recently on When You Put Two and Two Together...**_

_**"I'm pregnant."**_

"Excuse me, Q?" "We're having a baby." Quinn said with a smile and a small laugh. Puck hugged her and Quinn put her chin on his shoulder. "What's going on?" Annabelle asked as she came downstairs. Puck released Quinn and they turned towards them. "I'm still trying to comprehend why you didn't want to meet Finn and Rachel, Annabelle! What's been up with you these last few weeks since you met them?" Quinn asked. Annabelle gave an offensive look to her parents. "Uh, I want to stay with you! I don't like them; that's all." "Belle, they're trying to be good parents. They want to make it up to you, Ben, Chris, and Dae. That's all their trying to do! We are fine with it!" Puck defended Quinn's answer.

"You're going to hang out with them next week. Just you, no Ben, Chris, or Dae." Quinn said. "That's not fair, Mom! Dad!" "It's final, Belle. Your Mother said so." Annabelle's eyes formed tears. "I hate you!" She said before running up to her room and slamming the door. Quinn turned to Puck and hugged him. "It's just part of being a teenager, babe. She's just growing up." Quinn started to cry into his shirt. She just wanted her baby Belle back.

* * *

><p>Chris, Dae, and Ben waited outside the school for Finn and Rachel. Ben had just joined them that last week and was also starting to grow fond of the Hudson's. The red Corolla pulled up and the three hopped in the back. "Hey Ben, Chris, Dae! What'd you want to do today?" The three looked at each other. "Can we hang out at your house?" "Sure!" They drove to Dudley Road and parked at Finn and Rachel's house. It was a two story house with a nice front yard and garage. "We're here." Finn said while turning off the ignition. The three were in awe. Their house was huge. "This is your house?" Dae managed to say as the couple laughed. "Well, your <em>Mother <em>here was a Broadway star."

Finn just realized he called Rachel their mom. The couple looked at each other. _Why did you do that, Finn? _That was Rachel's facial expression before she ushered the kids inside. A young adult stood in the living room holding a toddler. Rachel went up to her quickly and took the toddler. "Kids, this is Valerie. Valerie this is Ben, Chris, and Dae, three of our quadruplets." Valerie laughed at Rachel. "You don't look like you've even had Nattie here! Are you serious?" Rachel nodded. "They're definitely my children. Bye Val!" She said before hugging Valerie and letting her go. "Uh, Rachel, are we ever going to live with you?" Ben asked Rachel nervously. "And treat you as our real parents?" Dae continued. Chris just nodded in agreement. "That would be great. I truly do love each of you, even Annie." "Annie!" The three called out. "Sorry! I mean Annabelle. My nickname since she was born was Annie or Belle. But I love all four of you, including Natalia and Finn. Speaking of Natalia, this is your little sister. Nattie girl, these are your brothers and sister. Ben, Chris, and Dae."

The three waved to her and she hid in Rachel's shoulder. "But we would love to have you and Annabelle in our care. Wouldn't you want to live with us?" Dae, Ben, and Chris nodded. "I truly do love you, Finn, and Nat as my family. Even though I'll miss my Mom and Dad and Leah, I know that I have a new future to look forward to." "I agree with Dae. You guys gave me life. For some strange reason, Annabelle just doesn't wanna accept you two as her real family. Even though her parents are going to have a baby, she doesn't want to let go of her past." Chris stated. Finn looked at Rachel. "I'm gonna go find Belle. See ya soon."

* * *

><p>Finn was at the Puckerman house and knocked at the door. Quinn opened it with a brown yorkie barking at him. "Can I talk to Annabelle, Quinn?" Quinn nodded. "You can go upstairs and try. She got mad at me yesterday and refused to go to school today." He thanked her and went upstairs into the hallway. He found her door and knocked. "Come in.." A pitiful voice said as he opened the door. Annabelle was flopped out on her bed and in tears. "Hey Annabelle. Can you explain to me why you don't wanna talk or meet me? From what everyone says, I don't bite." Finn said while chuckling and walking towards her bed. He sat down on her bed, just inches in front of her. She shook her head. "You know Annabelle? You remind me a lot about Rachel. She was always dramatic; but she has that side of her that always makes up for it. Her sorta happy and soft spot. I know you. And you can definitely change that." She sat up a tiny bit with a tissue. She blowed her nose loudly as Finn laughed. "And you have her nose best of all!" Annabelle gave a smile.<p>

"Thanks Finn. I've always been made of fun of my nose since fifth grade. Then Ben came along and stood up for me. But then I rose to popularity status at McKinley and started bullying my sister, my own sister. It really sucked." Finn shrugged. "Rachel also hated her nose. But she learned to love and accept it. Like Dae." "I really do want you to be my dad." Annabelle said. "Wanna come hang out with us? We're thinking about trying to move you guys in. So you could sleepover with us and stuff." Annabelle laughed. "Stuff?" Finn nodded. "Sure. I'm in."

* * *

><p>Rachel, Ben, Chris, Dae, and Nat sat down and were watching <em>Monsters Inc. <em>as soon as Finn left. The door opened and the father and daughter came in. "Annabelle! I'm so glad you wanted to join us!" Rachel said as she hugged her daughter. Annabelle returned the hug and looked at Nat. "Is that the Nat I hear about from Dae?" Annabelle said to Nat in a baby voice. Nat grinned. "Belle!" She said pointing at her. "We have pictures." Finn said. "Let's go room hunting!" Rachel finished.

That night it was decided. Chris and Ben would share the garage, Dae and Annabelle would have the room next to Nat's, Nat would be in the middle of her parents' and sisters' room, and Finn and Rachel would remain in the master bedroom.

"Speaking of Annabelle, Dae, Chris, and Ben, you know their birthday is in a few days, right?"


End file.
